earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Felmirena
=Physical Description= Felmirena is pale and thin with long, disheveled platinum blonde and white hair. The first impression of her physical appearance belies the muscles of her lean build--a surprise to those that expect her to be weak and frail. Scars litter her body, though she never appears conscious of them. Her blue eyes are always wide and searching her surroundings. The clothes and armor she finds to wear, which are of various mismatched sizes, hang or cling to her body. =Personality= Felmirena is a twisted innocent. Her understandings of emotions, rules, life and death, and other concepts typical of someone her age are almost entirely absent. She is forever viewing and discovering the world as if through the eyes of a child. What separates her from most people is a complete lack of ability to comprehend right and wrong. Felmirena is incapable of things as heartfelt as hate or romance. Lacking knowledge of morals or ethics, her actions toward others can vary wildly. Inflicting pain is as normal as providing happiness in her mind, leading to what may appear to be an ever-shifting tendency between love and homicide. Because of this, when she is where she knows what not to do (and when those rules are explained only on the most basic levels), Felmirena possesses the nature of an effervescent child. =History= Before the Third War, Tirisfal was a land of farmlands and forests. Farms from the main road to the northern shore were inhabited by the typical, proud residents of the region. They worked the fields as families, took care of their houses, and danced the occasional nights away at village festivals. It was a simple, typical, generic life. The Third War came, and the countryside changed, as would be expected. When the Scourge came, the farms were tended less, and some were burned, or blighted with the blood of battles. When one man in a little farmhouse on the northern shore decided that the Cult of the Damned could offer salvation. Soon, a group of soldiers clad in armor and symbols of the Light came down from their monastery fortress, gathered the man, his family, and all the families of all the houses near his, and took the simple farmers back to their stronghold. The life of Felmirena starts in that monastery. Cut, burned, stretched, and otherwise tortured, the farmgirl was asked each day to reveal the secrets of the Cult. Each day, she could provide no answers, and was subjected to the sadistic whims of the Scarlet Crusade. They patiently waited for her to give them the information they demanded, cursing and wounding her, and the years bled away. A group of Forsaken found Felmirena stretched on a rack one day, the only living thing left in the dungeon room after the undead sheathed their swords. They saw that she was exhausted, starved, and half-dead, yet still clinging to life. Finding her tenacity respectable, they cut her down, bound her back up, and took her to the Undercity for experimentation. Months later, Felmirena arrived in Stormwind, relaying a message that she was under the care of Veras Winvale and Meris. When in the city she is often with either, or one of their acquaintances.